


Cake

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Bad Art, Cake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about cake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



> I know this hits your DNWs but they're had and I know better!!!


End file.
